Severance
About Severance was the third game made prior to Once a FireClan Warrior. Severance is an interactive story where you play as Bramblestar's most trusted warrior, Honeywing, and complete quests as a rogue group plans and finally separates from BrambleClan, separating families and friends and even the cats you're closest to. Here starts the BrambleClan and FireClan feud. Versions Severance has only one version and it is online still today. There was an April Fools release also titled Severance which included a teasing video claiming it was on April Fools joke. ]A previous Severance thumbnail was created by a fan of the game YamminYammy. This was the original thumbnail: User YamminYammy recreated their thumbnail. This is their original: The Making of Severance There were several videos showing a time lapse on the making of Severance. Storyline The story starts off with a conversation between Honeywing and Bramblestar with Honeywing telling her leader that Squirrelstar was escorted out of the territory. After dismissal, Honeywing questions Bramblestar about why he had separated from ThunderClan. The answer Honeywing receives isn't enough and she calls Bramblestar foolish who, in return, turns away speechless. The next day, the new father Gemstone asks to take his kits for a walk so they could finally let their mother rest. At the dip, Badgerface calls Honeywing a traitor and threatens a fight. Win or lose, Honeywing does not get injured and Badgerface is sent to the herbal grounds for treatment. Gorsepaw, Firewing's daughter, informs Honeywing about a clan meeting her father would be holding. Honeywing is taken aback saying that only leaders could hold meetings, but Gorsepaw reassures her it's a private meeting that will take place at the borderline at sundown. Honeywing attends and Firewing and a group of clan cats rant about BrambleClan needing a new leader. The next morning, Duskkit is found sobbing. He says that Mosskit is missing and Honeywing assures him that she will find his sister. She later finds Mosskit by the shore and demands she returns back to camp. Mosskit runs back willingly. Honeywing's mate Ivyheart forces her to take a break from duties and walk with her to the border where they later meet up with the new clanmate Ashtail. Honeywing doesn't recognize her since she had been so busy with Bramblestar. That night, Lynxheart gives birth to Fallenkit and Moonkit but dies from blood loss. Torrentclaw is crushed by his mate's death, but there is happiness with a naming ceremony. Ryepaw, Lilacpaw, and Snowpaw become warriors, Darkkit, Hollykit, and Willowkit become apprentices, and Honeywing receives Hollykit as an apprentice. After training Hollykit for quite a while, Milkywillow requests you and tells you that both Badgerface and Oakshine had died and that her kits were coming. After a time warp, Firewing and his followers finally rebel against Bramblestar and separate as FireClan. Honeywing is forced to choose between the two, and no matter what you choose, Ivyheart chooses the other clan and promises "This isn't goodbye." Additional Information * According to the series storyline, Honeywing chooses FireClan to spy for BrambleClan, but finds herself unable to escape. * Alyssa the owl serves as Bramblestar and Honeywing's messenger. * The FireClan cats that left include Firewing, Gorsefur, Gorsetail, Littlebird, Beestripe, Whitefur, Stormclaw, Willowclaw, Ryeheart, Flamepelt, Honeywing, Redclaw, Hawkclaw, Foxleap, Shallowstripe, and Lightningtail. * Badgerface was part of Firewing's group, but he had died from wounds before the severance. '''Game Link: '''https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/148398500/ Category:Games